


Substitute

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Everything Is Fine I Swear, M/M, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: Please read the tags carefully."Arthur," Merlin moans, half-sobbing. The pillory won't let him move an inch.Merlin is still in the stocks after dark. Someone takes advantage of this.





	Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> did you read the tags? did you read the summary? are you sure you want to continue?
> 
> this is part n of me owning up to the filthy stuff i wrote for the new kink meme. this one was 1.5 years ago -- i was super new to smut-writing. a little warning/excuse in case the writing doesn't appeal to you, nothing more.
> 
> for anyone concerned: merlin and arthur agreed beforehand to do this. so it's not _actually_ non-con.

"Arthur," Merlin moans, half-sobbing. The pillory won't let him move an inch.  
  
The man behind him doesn't pause for breath as his tongue laves Merlin's hole and licks out his own release.  
  
He's been at it for hours in the dead of the night, and Merlin is boneless.  
  
Merlin can hear the man behind him stroking his cock to hardness again even as three fingers leisurely fuck in and out of Merlin.  
  
"Please," Merlin mumbles, tearful, failing to jerk away from the man. "Who are you?"  
  
He doesn't get a reply.  
  
He's already sore and achy down there, but his hole twitches at the thought that he might be filled again, that he might get to imagine it's Arthur again. The man snorts as Merlin clenches around his fingers, and pulls them out. He gets to his knees and shoves Merlin's thighs wider apart.  
  
Merlin feels a hand reaching between his legs for his cock, dragging it down and under, and moans as he feels the prickle of soft hair pressing on the skin of his oversensitive arse; chokes as a hot, wet mouth sucks at his half-hard cock from entirely the wrong side.  
  
"Arthur," Merlin sighs. "Oh, mm, you feel so good, _Arthur_."  
  
The man snorts lightly again before shuffling closer and lavishing attention on Merlin's balls.  
  
"Fuck me," Merlin begs, hanging his head and giving in to his fantasy that it's Arthur, Arthur loving him and caressing him and tenderly fucking him.  
  
The man complies, getting to his feet and spreading Merlin's cheeks, sliding in without difficulty.  
  
He comes in a short time, heat flooding Merlin within. Merlin doesn't hear him make a single sound apart from the obscene slap of his skin against Merlin's.  
  
Merlin comes, hard. It spatters all over the ground.  
  
The man kisses all his seed out of Merlin again, languid and gentle. Merlin whimpers Arthur's name, more for solace now than in desire.  
  
Mercifully the man pulls Merlin's breeches up, lacing them.  
  
"I'm sorry," he says, walking around to the front and pressing his forehead to Merlin's. Merlin jerks as he hears his prince, and the worst sort of relief rushes through him.  
  
"I'm glad it was you," Merlin mumbles hoarsely.  
  
"I'm sorry I let you think it could have been anyone else," Arthur says, hushed, and unlocks the pillory and helps Merlin out of his bonds. "I would have _razed down_ the entire lower village if it had been."  
  
"I know," Merlin says weakly, and leans against his lover as Arthur carries him back to his chambers.  
  
"Thank you for letting me do this," Arthur whispers.  
  
The stars glitter in the night sky, and nothing else moves.


End file.
